


Extras

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb decides to make some easy money as a film extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).



Being a film extra was a dream come true for Seb, not because he had aspirations of being an actor, but because it paid so well, and from the sound of it, he didn't have to do anything.

"Just sit here." Britta showed him to his seat. "All you have to do is pretend to chat to this guy and drink coffee."

"Sounds easy." Seb nodded as Britta walked away, leaving him sitting across from a cheery blond guy who had freckles all over his face. Just his smile made Seb smile and he knew that this day was going to be a good one.

"I'm Jenson." He put his hand out to shake and Seb sat down across from him.

"Seb."

"Pity there's not cake to go with the coffee." Jenson laughed, it was warm and genuine and it made Seb feel like he was the only person in this crowded room.

"It would probably be as awful as the coffee." Seb took a sip of the brown water before scrunching up his face which made Jenson laugh all over again.

"Action!"

Seb stopped laughing and ended up just staring at Jenson, not sure what to say. Luckily Jenson spoke first. "What do you do?"

"Engineering student. You?"

"I run a bakery, and I do triathlon in my spare time." Jenson smiled, leaning back in his chair to show off his muscles.

"Cut!" The director's voice made Seb jump, she was in chatting to the lead actors before taking her position behind the crew. "Action!"

"So what's your best time?" Seb asked, he wasn't sure what a good time for a triathlon was, but he wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Two hours, fourteen minutes and fourteen seconds." Jenson smiled, proud of his achievement.

"That's really impressive." Seb kept asking more questions, desperate to know everything about Jenson.

"Cut!"

Seb was so engrossed in his conversation with Jenson that he didn't notice the director coming over to see them.

"You two are distracting from the main couple. Tone down the lovey dovey eyes, okay?"

Both Seb and Jenson looked confused before blushing, Jenson's freckles standing out vividly against the pink skin.

Jenson reached out a hand for Seb's, holding it tight. "You're cute when you blush."

Seb blushed some more, fluttering his eyelashes at Jenson as he smiled. The warmth of his hand felt amazing and each brush of his thumb had his skin tingling with pleasure.

"Cut!"

The director stormed over and Seb took his hand away from Jenson's. "Speak to Britta, she'll make sure you get paid, but you're just too distracting. Go home." She waved her hand to say that they were dismissed, and two more extras were ushered in.

Jenson smiled. "How about we get a real coffee?"

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
